1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an apparatus for drawing perspective views and, in particular, relates to an apparatus for drawing a perspective representation of an object on the basis of ordinary drawings representing orthogonal projections, i.e. a plan view, an elevation and side views of the object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of perspective drafting instruments are known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,648,908; 2,651,111; and 3,226,831 disclosed different types of apparatus for drawing a perspective representation. These types of apparatus are considered to be defficient in that the representation which the apparatus provide is usually not a complete perspective and, if it is, the perspective requires a significant amount of calculation and revision.
Other types of perspective apparatus which are known in the prior art to create perspective drawings are vanishing point apparatus. These apparatus, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,854,750; 3,300,863; 3,318,003; and 3,646,683, are basically a "gimmick" for making one-, two- or three-point perspective drawings which require a significant amount of calculation and changes.